


Thorn and berry [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Historical Farm (UK TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's summary: Five times Peter practiced magic on the Victorian farm (and one time the farm had a magic all its own)
Relationships: Peter Ginn/Alex Langlands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	Thorn and berry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thorn and berry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847103) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 



[Downlord or stream the MP3 on google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dU5cIa-Ac8grE09uSxm6CjcqWTVLQWNv/view?usp=sharing)

Cover art by isweedan

**Author's Note:**

> Rose, I did not know this series, but now I do, and this story dovetails PERFECTLY with my magical, witchy feelings. Happy Birthday <3


End file.
